This Is Not Happening!
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: During the time spent with the Total Drama cast in the real world Diamond breaks up with her love. She pulls out her journal but then Scott took it and it lead to Opal, Diamond and Mike getting sucked into the television and it made then get stuck in the show Lab Rats. Until their friends can save them they have to follow along with the story plot and this time changes happen!
1. The Accident

**Shinx: Well, since I found out that Diamond's Tale is actually on hiatus and Music in My Soul is on adoption I'm making a spin-off of I Didn't Do It called This Can't Be Happening!**

**Mike: Main characters are from either Lab Rats, Total Drama or from the OC's the author created.**

**Mal: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Lab Rats or Total Drama except Kumiko, Kenji, Kisu, Claire, Nika, Zack, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond/Opal and their personalities**

**Chase and Diamond: Enjoy!**

* * *

"SCOTT!" Diamond Kanan Aozora raged in her mansion as she chased Scott around the mansion for something he took from her room. It was really special to her, her notebook filled with things she writes down. She held in her personalities before they could come out and kill Scott for her. After her hurtful breakup with Zack she pulled it out and wrote in it but then Scott snatched it from her and it led to this.

She cornered him in the living room where Kenji and Dan were sitting watching television with a new remote Sora created. That remote had a different special button other than the blue one that brought some of the Total Drama cast to life.

"Give me my book Scott." Diamond threatened and grabbed one side of her book while Scott held tightly on the other, none backing down. Opal Aozora, Diamond's twin sister rushed over and helped Diamond yank back for her book as Izzy cartwheeled over and helped Scott.

"Mike! We need some back up here!" Opal called out and Mike ran in and helped the two girls pull back for the book but Izzy pulled harder with Scott and the three were losing.

"Don't worry! Dan the alphabet head is coming to help!" Dan said and got off the couch and tossed the remote to Kenji but the red head hit a purple button which made the T.V. glow. Scott and Izzy jumped out of the way and let go of the book which sent Diamond, Opal and Mike into the glowing television and it stopped glowing and shut down soon after the three were launched into it. Everyone present in the room was confused on what just happened. Where did the twins and Mike go to?

* * *

"What's this?!" Opal called out in confusion as the three were floating in a white place with mini monitors flashing what's happening in different shows. Diamond gained red eyes as Sora gained control and Diamond's outfit was changed a bit. Her usual blue hair with yellow highlights became raven black hair with light brown highlights, her usual blue shirt became a long sleeved hoodie that was dark brown. She gained fully black pants and her combat boots with yellow lightning bolts had become regular running shoes with the yellow lightning bolts.

"This is the dimension pull that I must have made into the remote, this book is changing our looks quite a bit. Whatever show was on the television is where we're going to." Sora said and pointed to the new outfit Diamond gained.

"Oh great! Now I'm going to a different show?!" Mike complained as he gained a light blue hoodie with white strings attached to the neck piece of it. Nothing else on him changed as Opal gained almost the exact same hair and eye look as Diamond but her highlights were white and her eyes were brown. Nothing else changed on her also. Diamond soon gained control with the new info Sora gave the two and gulped.

"We're gonna enter a show called Lab Rats and my book has the episode list since I get lazy and write down each episode sometimes. But the three named Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic and have powers that no regular human could have. We would be considered mutants in their world since we have no bionics but since my book gave us these appearances we might gain the powers I wrote about. Unless, someone give me a pencil or something to write with quick!" Diamond called out and Opal pulled out a pen and tossed it to Diamond before Lilith could gain control. Diamond wrote something down and the three felt stinging pains in their necks.

"I gave us bionic chips so we would fit in a bit with them. Our powers are weird though, Mike you have control of any type of energy. Opal you have control over any living thing and power to possess people. I have the power to change anything into whatever, called shapeshifting." Diamond explained and the two nodded and soon the three all faded out and the book disappeared in a purple flash, bringing it to the real world while dumping the three into the world of Lab Rats.

* * *

**Shinx: Very kinda weird beginning though, okay if you haven't read about I Didn't Do It or my other stories Diamond and Opal have MPD. The three teens who all have MPD got sent into the world of Lab Rats. They have bionics and this is getting a bit confusing but their appearance will have an affect starting in the second-to-last season finale of Season 1.**

**Mike: Read the other story called I Didn't Do It for more info about how the Total Drama cast got out of the television and more. Also send in some ideas!**

**Diamond: Review or PM!**


	2. Crush, Chop and Burn Part 1

**Shinx: I'm back again! Just you wait until next Friday, I'll be trying to type up like a storm! End of the marking period then! Also, this is a two part chapter that'll explain what they're going to do and how they get to school and meet up with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo but certain sparks will fly and Diamond will be having a special moment.**

**Mike: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Lab Rats except Diamond/Opal and their personalities.**

**Diamond: En-**

**Chase: Wait, why am I in this?**

**Opal: Well, you're a main character in the story, you're in it so you're here.**

**Adam: Cool! Can I- *he accidentally breaks the authors headphones***

**Shinx: NO! NOT MY HEADPHONES ADAM!**

**Leo: Didn't see that coming…**

**Bree: Enjoy this chapter, while we deal with something very important.**

* * *

Mike opened his eyes to see his own subconscious in view. A searing pain in his neck reminded him of what happened before as he hissed in pain and reached for the back of his neck to try to at least soothe the pain.

"Need some help mate?" Manitoba asked and helped Mike to his feet and Mike noticed something as he looked at his personalities. They were all doing the same by holding their necks.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Mike asked in concern.

"Well when those bionic chips were inserted into you, Diamond and Opal they affected us, the personalities. Until you three can gain control of your powers more we can't come out but you can gain the powers that the chips gave us when you trigger us. We can't gain control but you'll get a power boost." Mal said in an angered tone and Vito rolled his eyes.

"Ve vill have vyour back vyour vyou Mike, don't vyou worry about vhat. Ve can gain ze control zometimes but zat von't be all ze time, be careful Mike." Svetlana said in a worried tone as Mike nodded and he began to fade from his mind.

"Eh yo, ya better be careful, they're somethin' hidden in that chip of yours that's making us worried." Vito said as Mike completely disappeared.

"Do your darn whippersnappers get the feeling that something horrible will happen while we can't get control?" Chester asked and they nodded.

* * *

Diamond opened her eyes after talking to her personalities to see a grey sky with the stars and moon out. The pain in her neck wall dull and it became annoying so she just had to ignore it as she stood up to get a better view of where she was at. She looked to see Opal flinching and Mike groaning which meant that they were going to wake up soon. Lightning flashed as rain began to drip from the sky and Opal jumped up and Mike stood up a bit. The rain poured down harder and it drenched the three and Opal sighed.

"Where are we?" Mike was the first one to speak and for once none of them knew where they were.

"This is Mission Creak but somewhere else I guess? I haven't watched the show in a while, Opal the same." Diamond muttered as the three began to walk out of the alleyway they were in and walked down the sidewalk that was lit by the moon, barley any light was shined so they couldn't see very well.

"What episode would we have started on?" Opal asked and Diamond sighed.

"We're going to follow the order of episodes so my guess is the very first one." Diamond muttered as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"We need a place to stay, get registered for school and befriend Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo." Opal pointed out and Mike shrugged as a blue energy beam came out of his hand and burnt a trashcan a bit and Diamond sighed.

"That's your bionics, you don't know how to control them. None of us know but I'll figure a way out to get our personalities out to help us train and make sure that we don't glitch up." Diamond said with a smirk on her face as they stopped at an abandoned building and Diamond gave a grin that was meant for Sora.

* * *

"So what are you going to do with the building?" Mike asked in confusion.

"I'm going to try to use my bionics to make this place in good shape so we can live here." Diamond pointed out and concentrated a bit but nothing happened and she sighed.

"We can't control our bionics yet, what are we going to do?" Opal asked.

"I can't believe this but, Sora if you can, Sora you're up for control." Diamond said and her eyes turned red and she smirked and laughed.

"Looks like if you call on us we'll come to help and gain control. Now let a bit of Sora's magic work out." Sora said with a smirk and punched the ground which sent off a chain reaction and was surprising when it was complete. It looked like a regular house from the out and inside, this was perfect!

"So we got the house situation out of the way, now leave it up for me and Puelor to deal with the Principal Perry." Sora said with a smirk and the two nodded and didn't notice the evil smirk on Sora since they were tired. Mike collapsed on the couch and fell asleep with ease as Opal walked in a room and lunged for the bed and feel asleep with a smile. Sora rolled her eyes as she walked up to a wall and opened a hidden knob and walked to the attic where she began to work on something.

* * *

"Wake up before I find a way to make Mal gain control!" Diamond called out and Mike rolled of the couch in shock and noticed Opal and Diamond dressed up for something Mike had a bad memory about, school. Mike stood up and Opal threw him some clothes, the same outfit he came with but it was an exact copy. Mike left and quickly came back with the new clothing on and Diamond sighed and pulled out three bracelets, one was white, one was yellow and the last one was blue. Opal took the white bracelet while Mike took the blue bracelet.

"Sora made these too at least control our bionics a bit so we won't glitch out on accident but it doesn't make up for the emotions and other things we can face. So we got to be careful with them, and the slightest damage to the bracelets can cause them to break." Diamond warned and messed with her brown hair.

"Can we get some hair dye to fix our hair or what?" Opal asked and Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Puelor said we got to get our main bionic ability under control and it'll reset our original looks." Diamond pointed out, "Now let's get going to school shall we?"

* * *

The three walked into school with awe and amazement a bit only for Bree to run up to Opal with her hand out.

"Hi I'm Bree and I love ponies and girl things!" Bree said and Opal had Nicole take over for a second.

"Hi I'm Opal and I love the same things also! Want to be besties?" Nicole asked and shook Bree's hand and she nodded. Diamond rolled her eyes as Nicole and Bree began to talk about a lot of things as Mike glared at the jocks that gave Leo a wedgie as they walked away. Diamond elbowed Mike and pointed to Adam who was going to help the girl open her locker.

"I got that for ya." Mike said and helped the girl open her locker without it being pulled off. Adam sighed as Diamond rolled her eyes once again and looked at Chase and Leo.

"I'm Diamond Aozora ya' know. That's my twin sister Opal Aozora and there's my half-cousin Michael Smith, but you can call him Mike ya' know." Diamond said and let her speech impediment flow out normally but that got a chuckle from Chase.

"You have a speech impediment right with that word, 'ya' know.'" Chase said and Diamond sighed and turned to walk away.

"Well I'm Chase and this is my step-sibling Leo, while the guy next to Mike is my older sibling Adam and the girl talking to your sister is also my older sibling Bree." Chase introduced himself and Diamond flashed back a bit.

'_A speech impediment right? I'm Zachary but you can call me Zack.'_

"Hi then ya' know!" Diamond said and glanced to Bree and Nicole talking about something else and was glad no one noticed the change in her highlights and eyes for Opal. Mike was chatting a bit with Adam and they became quick friends, while Diamond herself was dealing with something else. This meeting is a bit too familiar to Zack's…

"Ni-Opal! Mike! We got to get to class soon ya' know." Diamond said and Opal gained control from Nicole at the slip up and the two walked over with Adam and Bree. The bell rang and Chase freaked out on the floor which Diamond kept herself from laughing a bit at that.

* * *

"What's wrong Dia?" Opal asked as they sat on the other side of the bench away from the four while Mike played a bit of basketball and he was a bit of a pro at it.

"I don't know, I get memories of Zack when I'm around Chase." Diamond said as she glanced at Chase then back at her twin. Opal looked at Diamond in concern as she sighed. She's still a bit not over the whole break up with Zack, that's for sure.

"Dia, I'm thinking you're starting to move on without knowing it." Opal said and Diamond got confused a bit until Leo was thrown by Adam and made a shot which surprised mostly everyone there. Mike ran over and Opal gave him his bracelet so he wouldn't glitch out after playing. He slipped it on and he sighed in relief.

* * *

"Now it's the pep rally, oh joy." Opal muttered under her breath as she looked at the cheerleaders. Diamond ran over to her with Mike.

"We got to make sure our bionics do not act up, also make sure they don't glitch." Diamond pointed out as Adam was being messed with the Dingo mascot. Opal rolled her eyes and sighed.

"James wants to know if he can help Adam out." Opal said and Diamond nodded. Opal's highlights turned rainbow as her eyes turned purple as she jumped on the mascot.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" James screamed as he left the room with Adam and the mascot. Diamond glanced at Mike.

"I need you to make sure the cheerleaders aren't hurt." Diamond said and Mike nodded and went over there. She walked up to Leo and Chase once again in boredom as Adam came back with the mascot at his leg and James was still on the mascot's back but something caught Diamond's attention.

"Nonono! Jimmy you're soo dead for breaking that." Diamond hissed under her breath as she looked to see the bracelet covered with some gum and it was cracked in half.

"Who's Jimmy?" Chase asked and Diamond laughed it off.

"You thought I said Jimmy? I said um, Timmy! Timmy's my grandfather that takes care of us." Diamond lied but Chase looked at her in suspicion.

"Um Chase, why are Adam's eyes turning red?" Leo asked Chase as Diamond watched Bree talk to the guy she accidentally hit in the face with a basketball. Adam's heat vision hit the bracelet on Opal's wrist and bounced off to hit the mascot's hat. A football player ran over to put out the fire on the mascot as Opal quickly gained control and whistled really loudly on accident which hurt most peoples ears especially Chase's.

The mascot crashed into Mike and ran into the cheerleaders who tossed up a girl. Mike's bracelet shattered as he hit the ground as the cheerleader was about to crash to the ground and Bree sped over to help her but missed when she tried to catch the cheerleader. Mike rubbed his head and stood up only for something to happen, his energy powers came out of his hand and bounced around in the gym and Diamond face palmed.

"This just isn't my day." Diamond mumbled under her breath as the fire alarm went off and people started to panic.

"Wait! Statistics show that if we don't panic 70% of us will survive." Chase said but the crowd didn't listen and began to panic about the alarm and ran out. The crowd pushed Chase around and he crashed right into Diamond and her bracelet broke and she stood up while leaning on the bleachers for balance but her hands glowed white and the bleachers became a bunch of old junk. Diamond held her head in pain as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Wow, we're not good at hiding things are we?" Mike asked as Opal held her breath and finally got to stop whistling which was a bit of a relief. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were shocked at what the three showed as the energy blast from Mike hit the junk and it disappeared quickly. The others that were left behind in the incident left as Tasha and Donald arrived.

"We can explain everything-!" Diamond started to speak but Mike's blast came once again and hit the plant that grew behind Opal and it disappeared. Donald looked at the three and Diamond face palmed.

"This is why we can't be social." Diamond went along with something which Mike and Opal went along with it quickly.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing ya later." Mike said as he went over to Opal and Diamond. Diamond was about to lead them out until-

"Get in the helicopter! That includes you three as well!" Donald yelled as the three followed them out.

* * *

**Shinx: I'm ending here as an early sign off. But some questions you may have…**

**How did Diamond and Zack meet/break up?**

**Why does Mike hate school with the jocks?**

**Does Opal have control of her powers since they haven't been seen? (That's a trick question)**

**Mike: Well one of those questions will be answered next time.**

**Diamond: Here are those new headphones. *she gives Shinx some headphones***

**Shinx: Thanks.**

**Adam, Bree and Chase: Review or PM**


	3. Author Note

**Note: If you read this one... they're all the same.**

**It's Shinx here! And I'm giving a huge message on ALL my stories, updated or not. The problem is about this 'OC hate' that's going around. So many people writing Total Drama fan-fics are getting a tad bit hated on for making Original Characters. They say that it ruins the whole story altogether and is just a waste of space. OC's are created from the imagination of all of us, we all had our fantasies about things which are OC's do for us in the stories we write. The OC's get hated on, like they're nothing and should die. This is causing a crisis about OC's altogether and which one of the fellow authors here called _That one Mudkip_ felt hurt about the whole thing. I can sympathize with that. Because of it I was at first going to give up I Didn't Do It because of the OC's characters and which I got a really hurtful Personal Message about the story, I'm not naming who did it. But I put the story on hiatus early last month but I've recovered to see this happening! Can't we just get along here!? If you hate OC's fine, just keep those reviews to yourself. The authors who work hard to write stories for you read the stories but complain about the OC's. We all had a 'What if' in our lives and wish to write stories that can continue it. But I don't hate on anyone so I'm not listing names... which are ALOT! But I might give up on this whole Total Drama stories if this doesn't stop. We, the authors who write with OC's need to team up to fight back! First Total Drama, then the other stuff can get affected by this also! We need to unite! But some very loyal and great people to mention...**

**_Totaldramafan102_: Your awesome! You got ideas that would make great stories with your OC's. We make the best PM stories! And we can somehow make it seem the OC's are great. Your loyal with my stories and I thank you for that with those ideas you gave!**

**_Guest_: In the story of My Multiple Struggles, you we're awesome trying to keep up and it was great to hear your responses.**

**_That one Mudkip_: Crystal, Josh and Angie were the best! I can't wait for the new stories. I hope we can get those haters to see their wrong somehow and get you to be comfortable with writing TD stories again.**

**_The unknown uploader_: Your a loyal fan alright! I love your stories and I'm sorry about that story with All-Stars with that review. Don't give up! You'll make it! Dan is a great OC and don't be affected by this predicament.**

**_ZokeForever101_: Your stories are also amazing! Your determined to finish them and update which keeps you strong with the stories and your OC's Bayleigh and Haley. I hope your also not affected by this.**

**_Ponythekidrs_: An cool author indeed, we keep our secrets shared. Your OC is crazy... and I love it! Krystal is a really great OC and I'm hoping your not affected with this at all. Keep going with that story of yours!**

**_TDSuperFan_: We may not have talked that much... but your also awesome with your OC's! It's really cool that you like my stories and my OC's and I like yours also!**

**_The people of Music In My Soul_: Your OC's were the best! If it wasn't a contest and if I hadn't have given up on it all of your OC's would have won it!**

**_S (with Reshigirl):_ I haven't heard from you in awhile but your the coolest guest! You've been reviewing and it's really awesome! I hope we can PM someday and exchange ideas with each other.**

**_Madame Rodoshe_: Your my first helper with my very first story A Virtual Mess, your OC's are really nice and I wish I could use them all but sadly I can't. You've also been loyal and I wish for the OC predicament to not affect you also.**

**_asastridzeogearfried_: Your also great with your story Prisoner! It's a very twist story with Mike and I love it! Can't wait for that next update.**

**_The people of A Virtual Mess/A Digital Search_: Haven't heard from most of you in awhile... but I loved your responses to my first story. It was a struggle but it was a great story to make!**

**_SailorMarble14_: You were also a first reviewer to A Virtual Mess and it was really great with those ideas of yours! I loved them all!**

**_Everyone else/Anonymous viewers_: Also, thanks for the great support from all of you. It was really nice for people to read my stories. **

**But my final question before a sign off... Can we stop the hate with OC's?**

**-_shinxshinx1595_**


	4. Crush, Chop and Burn Part 2

**Shinx: Another chapter! It's Saturday! Haha! But I'm thanking to all those people who reviewed with my author note.**

**Diamond: Let's have someone else do the disclaimer this time.**

**Leo: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Total Drama or Lab Rats except Diamond/Opal and their personalities**

**Chase and Mike: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you realize what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for FOURTY GRAND to make this go away." Donald said as Diamond, Mike and Opal sat with Leo, Adam, Bree and Chase. Diamond was tinkering with the broken bracelets a bit while Opal was messing with her hair and Mike was paying attention, "As for you three, how did you get bionics?!"

"Long story short, evil mad scientist. Lonely orphans that have no living relatives left, kidnapped. Experimented on and we escaped and left that mad scientist buried under rubble in his destroyed home." Diamond said without a care as she lifted one of the bracelets in the air and it broke into pieces and she sighed in frustration.

"Then who's Timmy or Jimmy?" Chase asked as Opal shot Diamond a quick glare and Mike glanced at the two of them.

"Jimmy is my personality. We three have Multiple Personality Disorder, MPD. Or in scientific words DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder." Opal said in response and the other two nodded.

"We've been on the run for a while so we wouldn't be caught but we wanted to be social for once so we went to school for the first time since we got bionics, this school. And we glitched up." Mike finished up the part made up story.

"But we're sorry, we just wanted to be normal for a day." Bree said which Adam and Chase agreed.

"Come on Donald they're just kids, just like those three. When I was younger-." Tasha was going on but Diamond laughed a bit as she fixed a bracelet.

"What is that?" Adam asked in confusion.

"This is a created bracelet to keep us from having to go into any places to recharge so we wouldn't glitch without sleeping in something like a capsule but it doesn't keep us from glitching from our emotions. If they break then we'll glitch up a bit, just like the pep rally incident." Diamond explained as she moved onto fix the blue bracelet.

"Well you guys I designed you to go on highly trained missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad." Donald explained but glanced at the bracelet in awe. Maybe he could create them for Adam, Bree and Chase for something later on.

"Aw, well there goes that dream." Adam mumbled.

"But Big D, they performed the impossible today, they made ME popular. I got game!" Leo said.

"And I cured Metabolites baldness with a biology rat." Chase said.

"And I got invited to my first part, by a boy." Bree said in excitement.

"How exciting! We got to get you clothes and shoes and we'll do-." She was cut off by noticing Donald's glare, "Not helping." She sat back down.

"That's it, Leo your banned from the lab while you three are to have no contact with the outside world and as for you other three." Donald said and looked at Mike, Diamond and Opal, "You can stay with us if you like but we're training you right away to know what your bionic abilities are." The three looked at each other and Diamond shrugged.

"What can happen?" Mike asked.

* * *

"Okay, never mind." Mike mumbled as he hit the wall from being thrown by Adam. Diamond looked at Mike and smirked as her eyes turned rainbow for a second and she copied Mike's energy attack and Chase blocked it with his force field. Opal rolled her eyes as she dodged Bree's attack with the plant that was around her. They quickly finished and Donald pointed out what powers they could use.

"Mike has the ability to create and harness energy attacks to use it against someone. Diamond has the ability to shape shift anything and she can mimic moves that she sees while Opal has the power to control plants." He said and soon left and Leo came in.

"Leo, what are you doing here? Mr. Davenport banned you from being in here." Chase said and Leo smirked.

"You know that party that everyone's been talking about?-"

* * *

"-It's in your living room!" Leo yelled out as people partied in the living room.

"Leo, you did this for us?" Chase asked and Leo nodded.

"It's the least I could do, cheese curl?" Leo asked and Chase took one as they began to party once again. Mike let Svetlana in control for a bit while Sora gained control of Diamond and James gained control of Opal. Svetlana flipped up onto the roof somewhere as Sora laughed and made a cake bomb that splattered on the people around her while James laughed and jumped on the couch with Adam and Chase. Tasha and Donald walked right into the room with shocked faces.

"WHAT THE-?!" Donald yelled out but the golf cart honked with Leo at the wheel. He walked out.

"Hey you two. How did these people get in here?" Leo asked with an innocent tone in his voice.

"You're in big trouble mister." Tasha said to Leo.

"Hey people, thanks for coming, now GET OUT!" Donald yelled out and the people left and James walked over with Sora and the other three.

"Um, who gave Eddie cake?" Chase asked and James giggled like a maniac.

"I can't believe you disobeyed me. I'm relocating you all permentally." Donald said which got shocked faces from the five. Diamond and Opal gained control from their personalities.

"WHAT?!" All five asked in shock as Donald nodded.

"You heard me." Donald said and Diamond rolled her eyes and messed with her hair which had a hidden tint of blue and yellow. Opal's had the tint of blue and black.

"Where's Mike?" Opal asked as Mike screamed and fell off the roof after gaining control from Svetlana and crashed into the glass table. It shattered and Diamond helped Mike out as he moaned.

"Now get packing, all of you." Donald said and the six left.

"I can't believe you're doing this, they're my best friends." Leo said and went upstairs.

* * *

"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab." Bree said in disappointment as Mike was sleeping while leaning on a wall. Opal was the same and Diamond was working on the yellow bracelet which was the last one. Mike and Opal had their bracelets on while Diamond was fixing hers.

"Do you think Leo will miss us?" Chase asked and Adam nodded and we're able to see Leo sleeping on Adam's leg.

"Should we wake him?" Adam asked.

"Naa, let him sleep." Bree said.

"But he's drooling on my socks." Adam complained as Diamond rolled her eyes.

"My friend's time of freedom may be gone, but I think it's cool to be hanging out with other bionic people." Diamond said with a smile and changed the subject.

"We're glad to know that we're not the only bionic people in the world." Chase said and Diamond looked away from him.

"Night." Diamond said and put on her bracelet and fell asleep as the three closed their capsules and went to sleep as well.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as Chase grabbed a stapler and put it in a box.

"If Mr. Davenport's shipping us off to a remote facility then the office supplies are coming with us." Chase said as Adam and Opal played rock, paper, scissors and Opal was winning each time.

"We just got our taste of normal life, I was this close to getting a curfew which I was totally going to break." Bree complained as Diamond rolled her eyes.

"At least you didn't have a painful breakup with a guy who you loved." Diamond brought up and all eyes locked onto her which she sighed, "It was a couple of days ago…"

* * *

_**Flashback: In the real world, a few days ago**_

Diamond looked shocked and dropped the bag with a present inside of it for her boyfriend Zack when she saw what she saw. Her own boyfriend, Zachary was kissing another girl, one of Diamond's enemies.

"D-Diamond?!" Zack said in complete surprise and fear, "I didn't see you there!" Diamond glared and growled at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Diamond shouted in full anger which caught the crowd forming inside the school for the three. The girl, Coral, smirked when she saw Diamond's face and Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry Diamond but our relationship is over." Zack plainly said to Diamond's face and she stepped back in shock. Then rage came into mind which all her personalities didn't take control for.

"So you first become my best friend…. Then you become my boyfriend to only stab me in the back with my own enemy. Then breakup with me as soon as I see you two kissing!?" Diamond yelled out in full rage and threw the bag at Zack's head. He took out a black baseball hat, he loved those hats. Diamond shot him a glare and began to turn away.

"Also, happy yearly anniversary." Diamond said and Zack shot her a confused look, "Oh, today was the day where we first became a couple. IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE WE WERE TOGETHER!" Diamond yelled out and the crowd flinched as she stomped away.

* * *

"And that's why I don't trust any other boy anymore." Diamond said as the six looked shocked at her.

"….That was harsh." Leo said and the five nodded in agreement while Diamond rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Well kids I hoped you enjoyed your stay at casa Davenport. I know I haven't, sayonara!" Eddie laughed out as Opal rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least show us where we're going to train at?" Opal asked as Diamond glanced at Chase and hummed a song. Eddie pulled up a tropical island and everyone looked at it in awe but Eddie quickly changed it to one in the cold arctic.

"Oh come on Eddie!" Mike complained as Eddie laughed. Opal pulled the wires out of Eddie and sighed in relief as he turned off.

"What are we going to do? We need to stay." Opal asked and Adam raised his hand, "We're not going to act like robots." Adam put his hand down and the others sighed.

* * *

"What are those?" Bree asked as the six went into the room to see robots of Adam, Bree and Chase.

"Oh Dr. Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you three with creepy robots." Leo pointed out and Diamond rolled her eyes.

"Can I destroy them?" Diamond asked with violet eyes.

"NO! It took a while to make these robots!" Donald pointed out and Diamond sighed. Adam walked up to his robot as it talked about the temperature and time.

"You made a robot of me that stands around giving people the time and the temperature? That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Adam said excitedly and tried to high-five the robot but didn't receive one. Bree walked up to her robot and stared at it.

"Does my nose really look like that?" Bree asked and the robot quickly responded.

"No, yours has a faint mustache growing underneath." The robot responded and Bree backed up with a shocked expression while her two brothers laughed with Leo. Chase's robot tried to speak but it glitched up which made everyone laugh again and triggered another of Diamond's memories.

_Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing at Zack and Diamond growled._

"_He loves me for who I am! Not for some persona underneath like you people!"_

Diamond rolled her eyes and glanced at Chase waiting for how he reacted but her bionics glitched up and she accidentally mimicked Mike's energy powers and hit the Chase robot which fell down. The laughing stopped and Diamond blushed in embarrassment.

"Whoops, a glitch." Diamond shrugged it off with ease. The doorbell rang and Donald talked to Agent Fix which then the six prepared to leave.

* * *

"Get lost you can't replace my real friends!" Leo complained to the Adam, Bree and Chase robots as he was in the lab. The Chase robot tried to compromise with Leo but he didn't listen so the robots 'attacked' Leo. HE screamed but the three stopped acting like robots.

"You said you loved us." Adam teased Leo which he got slapped for.

"It really is you guys!" Leo said and hugged it out with the three, "Wait, where are Mike, Opal and Diamond? They should be with you."

"Well they went back to their house so they couldn't get caught by Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"And we just got to act like robots every time he gets near us." Adam said.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Mike asked from where he was sitting on the couch of the house that they lived in.

"Help out any way we can." Opal pointed out and Diamond sighed while humming the same tune.

"Hey, why are you humming Enchanted by Taylor Swift?" Opal asked and Diamond rolled her eyes and blushed which Opal laughed out.

"You love Chase!" Opal accused and Diamond's blush grew which Opal laughed more.

"Okay so I love him, what can I do to see if he likes me back?" Diamond admitted.

"Well, be yourself and wait for the right moment." Mike said and caught the two's attention, "It worked for me and Zoey, look where we got." Diamond and Opal both nodded, Mike and Zoey are a full out couple now. Knocking came to the door and Leo burst into the room and panted.

"Guys! Adam, Bree and Chase are at the recycling center and I need your help to save them!" Leo panted out and the three's eyes widened and they all dashed off.

* * *

"What's this?" Leo asked and pushed the red button that turned off the machine altogether and Chase rolled his eyes and Opal laughed.

"That would be the off button." Chase said in annoyance.

"Oh, you guys didn't see that?" Adam asked and Mike shot a quick energy blast at Adam whom he dodged and Mike rolled his eyes.

* * *

"What were you guys thinking?" Donald asked as they all got home.

"And why didn't you tell us that Adam, Bree and Chase were still here Leo?" Tasha asked and Leo sighed.

"I was trying to protect them, and I still will! If you want to relocate them you'll have to go through me!" Leo said to Donald.

"I'm not going to relocate them. Maybe this will be good if we kept them here." Donald said and the six cheered with Leo.

"And hey, we've decided to stay here!" Diamond said and they high-fived each other.

* * *

Diamond was working on a bracelet in the lab as Chase walked in with a confused look.

"What was that song you were humming anyways?" Chase asked in confusion and Diamond was a bit shocked that he heard the song.

"It's called Enchanted by Taylor Swift ya' know." Diamond replied back as she finished fixing the bracelet and looked at Chase.

"Why were you humming it while you looked at me?" Chase asked and Diamond gulped as one more memory hit her.

"_I love you Zachary."_

"I was enchanted to meet you Chase." Diamond said and got up and was about to leave to talk to her sister but kissed him on the cheek and left. Chase held the cheek he was kissed on and blushed.

* * *

**Shinx: Some knew that was going to happen! XD**

**Mike: Next episode – Commando App**

**Diamond: A question for people to guess. First person with the answer can help plan out Marcus coming in Concert in a Can. In Mission: Space and in Bionic Showdown.**

**Opal: Question is: Who will be Spike's rival?**

**Adam: There's Grace, Vito, James and Crystal as an answer. Only one guess per person. Write the answer in the reviews!**

**Chase: Review or PM!**


End file.
